


I Alleviate Your Pain

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cramps, Gen, Periods, lots of fluff, magic makes the pain go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena finds Reader dealing with horrible period cramps and uses magic to help. Cute and fluffy





	I Alleviate Your Pain

You lay in the center of the bed, arms wrapped around your abdomen, and curled on your side in pain. Normally, period cramps were just irritating. The worst parts were the blood and the cravings. But every so often, you’d get cramps that left you curled up in pain. You’d tried everything you could think of. A hot water bottle, tea, chocolate, and pills. Nothing had worked. At this point, you could only lay down and wish for it to go away.

You heard the front door to your apartment open and close. “Y/N, darling, are you home?” You heard Rowena’s voice call. Rowena often dropped by unannounced whenever she was nearby, which was usually every few months. You had decided it would be easier to give her a key to your place rather than have her cause trouble at whatever fancy hotel was nearby.

“In here,” you responded, trying to keep your voice steady. You heard the clack of her heels on the floor move closer to your room. Your bedroom door creaked open and you heard Rowena gasp lightly.

“Are you alright?” Rowena asked. You shook your head. She moved closer and the bed dipped as she sat beside you, rubbing your back. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“Cramps.” You said.

She nodded. “Ah, I see. How bad?”

“Really bad,” you said, groaning and curling up further as a new wave of pain hit your abdomen.

“I know a spell that can help alleviate the pain. Would you like me to use it on you?” Rowena offered.

You frantically nodded your head. “Yes, please!”

“Move your arms out of the way,” she said.

You unwrapped your arms from around yourself, biting your lip. Rowena placed her hand on your lower abdomen, right above where you could feel the cramps. “Adlevo dolor tuum,” she intoned. You sighed in relief as the pain instantly vanished.

You sat up. “Better?” Rowena asked.

“Much, thank you,” you said, “You have to teach me that spell.”

“Of course, darling. I wouldn’t want you in that much pain again. Are they often that bad?”

You shrugged. “Sometimes. Most of the time they’re just annoying. A heating pad and some chocolate are usually enough. But other times, it’s like my uterus is trying to claw its way out of me.”

Rowena raised an eyebrow. “That’s an…interesting comparison to make,” she said.

“It’s the best one I could come up with. And besides, my being interesting is why you like me,” you said.

“Whoever said I liked you?” Rowena teased, poking you lightly in your side, “I merely tolerate you.”

“Ouch. And here I was thinking we were friends. Looks like I was wrong,” you retorted, raising a hand to your heart.

“Indeed, it does.”

“Looks like I also don’t have anyone to watch my new DVD set of Game of Thrones with. Oh well,” you sighed dramatically, bringing up an arm to cover your eyes, “I suppose I’ll have to watch it all alone now!”

“I suppose we could be friends if you let me watch it with you.”

You tilted your head, pretending to think. “Hmmm. Well, I suppose it’d be better than watching it alone. Deal.” You held out your hand, grinning at Rowena. She took your hand and shook it. You used the chance to jump to your feet, pulling her up with you. “Now let’s go! It’s been a bitch avoiding internet spoilers and I want to find out who lives, who dies, who sleeps with whom, and who betrays whom!”

Rowena laughed, following you to the living room. “Someone’s excited.”

“What’s not to be excited about?” You asked, turning on the TV and taking the unopened DVD set off the shelf. “My cramps are gone, you’re here, and we get to watch Game of Thrones.”

“Good point,” she said.

The two of you settled down on your couch. You wrapped your arms around Rowena as she leaned back against your chest. You enjoyed her warmth and her weight. “Ro, I'm really glad you’re here. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she said, covering your arms with her own. “Now hush, it’s starting.”

You smiled, relaxed, and enjoyed the show as Rowena reclined in your arms.

 

Edited by: Marrilyn

Adlevo dolor tuum = I lighten/alleviate your pain


End file.
